Save as PNG
by ForbiddenSweets
Summary: Zelda Harkinian is an aspiring artist with an attitude. After years of going freelance, she rekindles her love for comic books and decides to make a graphic novel. In need of a writer's help, she stumbles upon Link Avalon, a well-known fanfiction writer.


Save as PNG

-Chasing Dreams-

* * *

Layer one will always be my personal favorite.

I mean, considering that I name my sketch layer "sketch", it doesn't count, _obviously_. It's that one layer that you always find yourself coming back to no matter what (despite how much of a pain it can be a times). Speaking of how much it can suck at times, _this_ was one of those times.

"Why the fuck can't line art be asexual or something and _do_ itself?"

It's been two whole hours since I started tracing over my sketch, and frankly, I don't think I'll last another second staring at this god damn screen. Sighing, I saved my current progress and turned the screen off. "I really need to get something to eat."

I dragged myself out of my messy apartment, quickly attempting to fix my disheveled hair. I snatched my purse off the couch and finally stormed out, ignoring the fact that I forgot to lock the door. Racing down the stairs, I glanced down to notice one of the most annoying things in the universe after stuffy noses and mushrooms. Ganondorf Dragmire. _Why the hell is he out now of all times? _Finally reaching ground, I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him, but of course, I failed. Our eyes met for a split second. I nervously looked away, about to walk right past him when I heard his loud obnoxious voice from right behind me.

"Why if it isn't Zelda Harkinian! Rude as always, I see?"

"Shut up, Ganondorf. I'm in a hurry."

"So how's that sad excuse for a job of yours going?"

I abruptly turned around and glared at him, "First off! It is not a sad excuse for a job! Second, I am still in a hurry. Finally, third, I _need _ice cream_ right now_. Good day, sir!" I haughtily snapped before finally storming off. God damn Ganondork. I just want my fucking ice cream! He always manages to ruin my day one way or another. He's just always there when I _don't_ want him there. Either it's a coincidence or he's psychic. It's as if he knows when I'm pissed off or something!

"Good luck paying your bills!" He sarcastically yelled.

I unlocked my car and jumped in as fast as I could. Driving into the busy streets of Castle Town, I glanced up to check the street light. Yes! Just on time! I was always picky about when I hit a green light. If you passed it at the right time, you'd never run into a red light. Unless there was traffic, of course, but there's never really traffic in Castle Town- only when there's a huge emergency or something.

Malon's ice cream parlor, Lon Lon's, was located smack dab in the busiest part of town: central square. I spotted her shop and parked my car, enthusiastically marching in.

"Malon! Guess who?" I sang as gracefully as I can.

Her face beamed at the sight of me, "Zelda! Why are you here? You have today off!"

I chuckled, slouching over onto the counter, "Just wanted some ice cream. Needed a quick break from drawing."

Malon's best friend in the world. She has this gorgeous bright red hair that was, sadly, always kept in a pony tail due to work. Malon smirked, "So you're here for the usual, huh?"

I anxiously nodded my head, eying all the delectable, fresh ice cream just _dying_ to be eaten. "Remember, Malon! _Lots_ of peanut butter!"

"Aye, aye!"

In a matter of seconds, she whipped up one of the greatest creations in ice cream history. I bet even the goddesses couldn't fathom its existence. It's peanut butter, white chocolate, and dutch chocolate ice cream piled on top of each other with peanut butter chunks and marshmallows mixed in with chocolate syrup delicately sitting on top. I quickly wipe the drool off my mouth and began to enjoy myself.

"You know, Maron! I _ruv_ peanut butter so mush!"

Malon giggled, "Zelda! Don't talk with your mouth full! You sound like a total _derp_. You were always like this in high school too, always stuffing your face!"

I swallowed and gave her a huge grin, "I'm sorry, but... Lunch was the _best _time of day back then. _Food_, Malon! _Food!_"

"You know, Zelda, if you love food so much, why didn't become a chef?"

"Well if you're a chef, you're _making_ the food, not _eating_ it. Besides, I love art more."

The red-head shot me a sly grin, "So... Anything happen lately?" She pressed.

I smirked, "Always about the gossip, aren't you? Well can you believe it? I was _dying _for ice cream, and can you guess who I run into?"

"Who, who?"

"Ganondork." I wriggled my nose and scowled, "Girl, I'm telling you! I hate his guts. For the love of Din, I just wished that he would move out or something! At least he's not my next door neighbor, but I swear! I _swear_ to the goddesses that he's out to get me or something!" I finished what was left of my ice cream and cursed under my breath, "Fucking douche bag."

Malon hissed, "Watch your language! We're in public." She then sighed, "Well... Has he done anything to you yet?"

"W-Well, no!" I blurted out. I slid my empty ice cream cup towards Malon and furrowed my brow. "But he's kind of creeping me out, you know? I mean seriously. How the hell does he know what I do for a living? I've never told him! Thank Nayru that he doesn't live on my floor."

"Language again, Zelda!"

"But there's no one in here!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the counter top.

A blush rose to her cheeks, "Oh." She laughed to herself as she washed the cup. "Well... That is kind of creepy. Do you think he's stalking you?" She asked, now wiping the counter.

"Eep! Oh my goddesses, Malon! What if he _is_? What the hell should I do?" I shot Malon an incredulous look and then burst out laughing. "Just kidding. I seriously doubt that he's stalking me."

"Well then that settles it! You shouldn't worry your pretty head about this creep anymore. I don't think he's planning anything. So..." She turned around to grab a chair and quickly sat down, peering into my soul, "Any plans for this weekend?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Don't tell me you're going out to _another _party."

She clasped her hands together and began swaying back and forth, "Actually!" She sang. "Yes I am, and I just happened to meet this guy, and you see..."

"What's his name? Tell me!" I demand, incessantly smacking the poor, granite counter top. I really need to stop bullying this thing.

"I'll introduce you if you come." Malon winked.

I frowned. _Sly fox..._ I reject her offer and tell her, "Actually, Malon, I've been thinking about doing a graphic novel."

"Basically a comic, right?"

I nod, "Yeah, but I like the term graphic novel more."

Her face instantly brightens, "Are you planning on publishing it?"

I slumped down even more onto the counter and sighed, "I don't know. I'm trying to decide between doing it digitally or getting a publisher. I also want to get a writer's help though. I'm no good at writing things. Plus it will be a rewarding experience, working with others on a project like this. I've always dreamed of collaborating with someone."

Turning my wrist to check the time, I let out a gasp, "Shit! I need to get home and work on that drawing. It's my last commission for the month, so I'll be helping out again starting next Tuesday, okay? I'll call you later!" I gave Malon a quick wave and ran out. "Pay you back for the ice cream later!"

"Don't worry! It's on the house! Good luck finding a writer, Zel!" Malon shouts.

Starting up my car, I triumphantly smiled, "Maybe today's not that bad."

Sometimes I can't help but feel guilty. Malon always gives me free ice cream. I feel as if I don't deserve it. _Yet_. I know I'm pretty awesome, but I don't like mooching off of others. Malon's just too nice. "She deserves a nice guy." I smiled, turning on the radio.

Yeah, I'll admit: I can be very conceited. The best piece of advice I've ever taken was to accept criticism, apply it, but still be arrogant about my art and myself. Gotta stand up for yourself, right? Trust me when I say that being a little conceited from time to time won't hurt anyone. When I reached my apartment, I opened my unlocked door and let out a sigh of relief. "Everything's exactly where I left it."

I softly hummed to myself as I turned on my desktop monitor. I _always_ leave my computer on during the day. I find myself always needing to use it, so what's the point of turning it off all the time? I cracked my knuckles and smirked, "Time to finish this last drawing."

**...**

It's 8:00 P.M. when I finish my last commission for the month. It was a detailed full-body drawing of someone's original character. I decided to do a background as well (for the extra cash, of course). I pressed the control, shift, and s keys, anxious to email it. I gave it a swanky name and clicked the drop-down menu.

"Now save as P-N-G." I sang very articulately. "Well aren't you a beauty to behold. I'm sure he'll be pleased with it."

Rapidly typing on my keyboard, I clicked send and email the finished result. I leaned back and stretched my hands. Now the only thing I have left to do is to get an author that's willing to assist me. I don't want just any author though. No, no! I don't need or want an already published, well-known author. Pfft. They wouldn't even bother with me. What I wanted was just some random guy over the internet. It may sound irrational, but I thought it was the best way I could go about doing this. If they were already a published, well-known author, then they would be busy anyways. However, if I were to get some guy off the internet who loved writing and did it as a hobby rather than professionally, they would have more free time. Plus, the idea of doing something you love and making a living out of it was irresistible. Well, I guess I'm still kind of crazy to an extent.

"There's gotta be someone out there." I sighed. I turned off the monitor and threw away my countless water bottles, wrappers, and empty bags of chips. Checking my watch, I realized how late it was. Goddesses, I really need to take a bath.

While the tub fills with water, I grabbed my pajamas and a towel. I strolled back into my bathroom and couldn't help but smile. When the water level was high enough, I turned the water off and slipped in After a few minutes of enjoying my bath, that's when it hit me.

"Fan-frickin'-fiction dot net."

Why the hell didn't I think of that before? I silently curse under my breath. All I had to do was find my favorite fan fiction author and ask him to help me! _If_ they're willing to, at least. There are so many talented people on that sight who all have, for sure, one thing in common: They love writing.

"But what if they don't live around here..." I paused, and a goofy grin crossed my face, "What if they _do _live around here?"

I lived in _Castle Town_! Everyone lives here!

I leaped out of the bathtub and unplugged it, allowing the water to drain down. After hastily drying myself off, I slipped into my pajamas.

"Time to read some good fan fiction!"

Turning on the monitor, I smile like an idiot. I am a _genius_. What should I read though? There's too much to choose from! I allowed my cursor to hover over the "browse" button before groaning and exiting out. Tightly gripping onto my desk, I propped myself up and began to walk around the room, observing the things I had lying around the floor. I thought that I could draw inspiration from the things around me. While walking, a sharp pain surged through my right big toe.

"Ow!" I yelped, glancing down to see that I had hit a box. Crouching down, I realized that it was my collection of N64 games. When I opened the flap, the first thing I saw was a cartridge in perfectly good condition sitting at the very top.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

"Oh my goddesses, I _loved _this game!"

Gently picking it up, nostalgia surged through my body. I smirk as I place it back in the box and walk back to the computer. Throwing myself into the chair, it rolls a good three feet before my foot stops it from going any further. "Legend of Zelda fan fiction, huh? Well, it does have a very large fan base. There's ought to be a few awesome writers."

After hours and hours of nonstop reading, my eyes begin to feel dry. I just feel like crap. However, I decided to read one last story for the night before giving in for today. I just really needed some sleep and _water_. Before reading, I dragged myself over to my fridge and grabbed three bottles of water. Whenever I'm not eating, I'm drinking water. On rare occasions, I drink juice. On even rarer occasions, I grab a soda. I was never really fond of soda, to be honest. Hated the burning sensation in my throat. Reluctantly, I sat back down and clicked on the link.

Before I had realized it, I was on chapter fifteen. _Fifteen_. So much for needing sleep. But I couldn't help it! Have you ever read a story and thought: "This is it. _This_ _is it!_" Well I just did, and I think I have a pretty good idea of who I want to hire as my writer. I scrolled up and clicked on the pen name and snorted, "H-His pen name is HeroOfTime! How cheesy!"

Frowning, I skimmed over his profile for contact information, "Well, I have to admit... His pen name is _way_ better than my old email names. That's for sure."

"Hey, his name is Link too! That's actually pretty cool! I guess his parents really liked those games too."

I gulped down the last of my water and copied down his email into my contacts list. I checked the time. It was 1:52 in the morning. Yawning, I shut down my computer and threw away all my empty water bottles. I turned off the lights and walked into my room, closing the door behind me. I jumped onto my small bed and pulled up the covers, slowly falling asleep.

**...**

"Zelda Harkinian, was it?"

"Yes, sir!" I politely nodded, flashing the older man a friendly smile. "Will you please take a look at this!"

I anxiously slid a yellow envelope across the table. I watched as the man slowly opened it. When all the paper was out, I felt my heart jump slightly. My whole body tensed. Oh goddesses, I wonder what he thinks. Does he hate it? Does he like it? Does he think the art is bad? Does he think it's _mediocre_. Oh for the love of Nayru! Anything but mediocre! When I glanced up, he was almost over half-way done. Holy shit he's fast. Finally, he slid it back into the envelope and gave me a smile.

"I think that it's very good, to be honest. Is this the first time you've done this?"

"Y-Yes. I've never seriously made a comic before."

"The art is really good, but the perspective could use some work– spice it up a little! It'll keep the readers more engaged. It gets a little bit too wordy at times, but you can fix that very easily. You see, when it gets to wordy, the pages and panels become too busy. It can be somewhat of a distraction, but as you become more experienced, you'll learn how to layout your panels better. The plot's really interesting as well. Over all, I think that this is very well-done for your first time. I'll be turning this in in hopes of getting it approved! I sense great potential!"

He slipped a card out of his pocket and handed it to me, "Here's my card. We'll keep in contact until the editor-in-chief makes his final decision."

Grinning, I take his card, "T-Thank you so much!"

"No need! I'll give you a call within two weeks."

"Okay!"

This was the _best _day of my life, and by _the best_, I seriously meant it. Two weeks later, I got _the call_. Yes!_ The_ call. It got approved! All my hard work had finally paid off, a-and! And then!–

**...**

Oof!

I landed face-flat onto the floor. I groaned as I forced myself up, picking up the blankets that fell with me, "Ugh... It was only a dream?"

Sighing, I fixed my bed and wandered out my room, trying to remember what I was supposed to do today. "I'll think about this later, I guess..." I sighed, running my hand through my tangled hair.

I leaned forward, examining my hair in front of the bathroom mirror. "I _really_ need to get a haircut."

My hair used to be neat, cute, and easy to maintain, but now it was just... a mess. My bangs had been completely outgrown, and my blonde hair reached all the way down to my butt. After brushing my teeth, I harshly brushed my hair, trying to undo all of the knots and tangles, and swept my over-grown bangs to the right. I drenched a towel in hot, steaming water and slapped it onto my face, my hand securely holding it in place.

The bags under my eyes had been getting progressively worse as the years went by. It started in Middle School. Yes. _Middle School_. What can I say? Bad sleeping habits. Then it got even worse in High School. It was my freshman year when I decided to live off of my art in the future. I would spend countless hours drawing, drawing, and drawing nonstop. In class, at home, in the car, on the bus, everywhere. I was only fourteen, but I felt so determined, so determined and confident that I wouldn't fail. I knew what life awaited me, an artist's life. I knew I would have to live on part-time jobs. That didn't stop me, and now I have paid the toll.

In real life, I am pretty much an anti-social nobody who looks like a mess and does not have a "real" job. I had Malon, but that was pretty much it. My High School friends had gone and left me behind to do bigger and better things in. They aimed to get into prestigious, ivy league colleges and universities. They wanted to be doctors, engineers, genetic engineers, pharmacists, veterinarians, dentists– everything I didn't want to be.

And then you had Malon who wanted to open an ice cream shop.

Best friend_ ever_.

I walked into the living room and towards my computer out of habit and turned it on. It made a loud whirring noise that eventually subsided. Logging in, that's when it hit me.

"Writer! The writer! I have to email him!" I panicked, fumbling around for the mouse. "How could I forget something so important?"

I ruffled my hair, trying to think of a message I should send him. I started typing.

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_My name is Zelda Harkinian, a freelancing artist. I have recently read one of your stories and absolutely fell in love with your writing._

_I was wondering if you would be interested in working together with me on a graphic novel as the writer. _

_If you are interested, please email me back. I'll answer any questions you may have. However, if you are skeptical, I can understand that as well._

_I don't want to pressure you into doing this, but I want you to consider this:_

_Wouldn't doing what you love for a living be absolutely amazing? Because you know what? It is. I would know._

_I don't know how successful we would be, but it wouldn't hurt to give this a chance, right? Better to regret doing something than to regret not doing it at all, right?_

_But in the end, it's entirely your decision to make. If you do decline, no hard feelings._

_Thank you for your time and consideration,_

– _Zelda Harkinian_

* * *

"I hope that sounds good! Well, I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so here goes!" I clicked the send button without a moment of hesitation.

Within a few minutes, he had immediately emailed back. I took a deep breath and opened the message. It read:

* * *

_Dear Zelda,_

_Wow. I don't really know what to say, haha! I really was not expecting this! Um... Where do I start? Uh... _

_I'm actually really flattered that you like my writing so much! I honestly don't know if I'm good enough to help you, but..._

_It's a yes! I would be more than happy to work with you! I do have a few questions though... First off, I don't want to come off as rude but..._

_Am I getting paid for this? And I'm not entirely working on the story alone, right? And where do you live exactly? I think it'd be easier to plan things out in person._

_Plus meeting new people is fun! Uh... Sorry if this doesn't sound as professional as your letter, lol!_

_I hope we can work together soon!_

_Thank you so much!_

– _Link Avalon_

– _P.S. Cool signature_

* * *

"Yes!" I threw both of my fists into the air. "Yes, yes, yes! Score! Victory! Zelda Harkinian, you are _awesome_!"

I grinned like a doofus while writing my response.

* * *

_Dear Link,_

_Omg! Thank you so much! Haha! Sorry if my "professional" letter was intimidating or something! Just being cautious, that's all! _

_Lol! And thanks! I like my signature a lot too. I worked really hard on it! And to answer your question, yes. We will be getting paid. We'll be splitting our profits in half._

_However, when starting out, we may not make enough money for a decent living...So you should probably keep relying on whatever job you have right now._

_Just letting you know ahead of time!_

_Um... And no! In fact, you will not be working entirely on your own! I'll gladly help and give my own input. We'll be working on it together!_

_Characterization, plot, setting, etc. That kind of fancy stuff. I'll also be asking for your input on character designs and stuff, so don't worry! _

_We're going to be a team, right? It'll be pretty fun! __Oh? My address? Here:_

_149 East Castle Town Rd._

_Apt. 150_

_Honestly, it shouldn't be hard to find. The apartment's freaking huge!_

_When should our first meeting be?_

_Sincerely,_

– _Zelda Harkinian_

* * *

Just like his first response, Link responded extremely fast.

* * *

_How about now?_

– _Link Avalon_

* * *

_What? _Right now?

* * *

_Right now? As in... right, right, right now?_

– _Zelda Harkinian_

* * *

_Come outside!_

– _Link Avalon_

* * *

I reluctantly stepped outside, and directly to my left was a man. That's when it hit me!

"_You're_ my next door neighbor?" I asked with the dumbest look on my face.

He simply nodded. Link looked a bit more different than I thought he would. He was lean, the good kind of lean. To sum it up: he was actually _really _good-looking. He had this golden-brown hair. His hair was kinda messy, but it really suited him.

We unanimously exclaimed, "So that's why I've never seen you before!"

"You're an artist!"

"You're a writer?"

"No-lifers!" He grinned.

We broke out laughing. I smiled back, "No-lifers unite!"

After calming down, I urged him to come into my apartment. He took a seat on my sofa, and I strolled over towards the fridge. "Want anything to drink?"

"Do you have apple juice?"

I chuckled, pouring two glasses of apple juice, "Yeah."

Walking over to Link, I handed him a glass, and I finally sat down. "So... Where should we start?"

"Aside from introductions?" Link wriggled his nose, and a wide goofy grin took over, "Well... This is probably the best day of my life!"

"Trust me. I know how you feel." I smirked. "It's pretty great. You feel so excited right? A, 'Oh my goddesses! What should I do first?' kind of feeling, right?"

His eyes widened, "Yeah! How did you know?"

"Link..." Giggling, I took a quick sip of juice. "I've been there, done that. Freelance artist here! Working her butt off! I _know _how you feel. Literally. I was in your shoes once, to an extent."

My eyes lowered to the glass cup in my hands. I softly smiled to myself, "Well... To be honest, it's not just that. I feel just like you right now. It's like... starting over almost. Starting anew. Something new to look forward to! A new project!" I lifted my head and my face started beaming, "I think this'll be fun! But before we discuss anything, I think introductions should be made first."

To be honest, this was _the _best day of my life. Even better than the day I graduated High School. Better than the day I graduated college. Better than when I finally got this apartment. Better than my first paycheck. Better than my first commission. It felt like I was given a second chance, a chance to do things differently.

A chance to do things right.

I don't think I did things right as a freelancer. I think was too reckless, but this is like starting over. I can make myself a "new" name in the art world. And besides... I have Malon _and_ Link now. Maybe now, things will be more exciting. Maybe now, things won't be as lonely.

"Zelda Harkinian! Nice to meet you." I smiled, extending my hand towards Link, and he gladly took it.

"Link Avalon! Look forward to working with you!"

Maybe now, things won't be as lonely.

* * *

Whew! That took a while! I'm really looking forward to writing this! I've never written a modern-day AU for... well... anything yet! It sounded like fun, and I got this really neat idea, so I just started writing this! This story will be somewhat personal for me, being a young aspiring artist and all... So Zelda kind of resembles me in many ways. From her attitude to her over-grown bangs to her long, messy hair to the bags under her eyes to her determination and whatnot. If you're all curious about the characters' appearances, I might post some sketches on my dA page: kyashidesu dot deviantart dot com, and my tumblr: chocoturtles dot tumblr dot com. But not yet. I'm tired. I like sketching my own characters out because it helps when I have to describe them and stuff.

I don't update as fast as I used to, so don't expect an update every week. Probably every two weeks or so. Three weeks tops? But I make no promises, haha! Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm really excited about this fic! Some things may not be as accurate as they may be due to my inexperience, but I hope it's close enough.

Also about the letters/emails they write. I'm trying to decide between left alignment or center. What are your preferences?


End file.
